


Munr (Fan Media)

by Asmodeus1987



Series: Munr - The Saga [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Banners & Icons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Munr Fan Art
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: Collections of Fanart and Fanmedia made by me and inspired on my story "Munr."
Relationships: Camicazi/Astrid Hofferson, Camicazi/Tantrum O'UGerly, Cloudjumper/Ruffnut Thorston, Eret & Stormfly (How to Train Your Dragon), Eret/Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman/Original Female Character(s), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless, Snotlout Jorgenson/Tuffnut Thorston
Series: Munr - The Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766581
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Munr (Fan Media)

**Icons**

| Toothcup |

| Eretstrid |

****

| Group |

**Covers**

| Munr Season 1 |

**[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/14890/14890_900.png)[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/35888/35888_900.png) [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/37268/37268_900.png) [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/59109/59109_900.png) [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/60209/60209_900.png)**

| **Fanmixes** **Covers** **\- DW Links** |

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/15114/15114_900.png) [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/59206/59206_900.png) [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/62668/62668_900.png) [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/36260/36260_900.png) [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/36713/36713_900.png)

**Munr - Vol. I -[DW LINK](https://mega.nz/folder/GLRkUYia#QzVDS_4dKxW16WRziACvHg)**

**Munr - Vol. II -[DW LINK](https://mega.nz/folder/2TQxGCBQ#IQpGmaqmjQUX-W2RzXcyfg)**

**Munr - Vol. III - DW LINK**

**Munr - Vol. IV - DW LINK**

**| Banners |**

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/62243/62243_900.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/62178/62178_900.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/62903/62903_900.png)

**Last Update: 05/30/2020.**


End file.
